Pokemon Explorers of Sky One Shot
by Sat3nCat
Summary: Based on the scene at the end of Pkmn Explorers of Sky. Yeah, that one. Part of an art trade I did with a friend. The characters where named after my friend and me. Based on my gameplay of Pkmn Explorers of Sky Might have a part two (( I made it so they are both fully evolved in this story )) Cover Photo is hers


Pokémon Explorers of Sky- One shot

(((Glitch's Pov)))

Coming back to the past felt strange. Seeing the wildlife for the first time in days, feeling the sun again, should make me happy. Yet, the words Dusknoir had said to me still repeats in my mind. I haven't told Kj yet; maybe some part of me believes that if I say nothing it won't happen. Maybe I'm just being foolish.

"What's wrong Glitch?" Kj asks from up ahead. I notice how far I've fallen behind. "Let's hurry!" She continues. As we walk my body struggles to walk, what's wrong with me? It's like I'm being weighed down. Maybe…. He was right. Now that we changed the future…My own disappearance… is drawing near. "Tremors! We better be careful!' Her shout interrupts my thoughts. The path shakes and I firmly plant my paws to steady myself. "I guess it settled down, let's go." Kj turns to me and smiles. I smile back slowly, trying not to show the dread I feel.

We continue on, when a quite gasp escapes me. A soft light glows faintly around me; I take a deep breath and reluctantly accept my fate. "The time has finally arrived" I mumble to myself. I stifle a tear, harshly wiping at my eyes. My time with Kj is over; I can't do anything about it. I'm going to disappear and I can't do anything about it! I'm scared, but I gotta smile. If not for me, then for her.

"Hey! Glitch!" Kj turns to me. "Huh? What is it?" She looks at me. "What's wrong with you?" She's looking at me now. Wondering what's wrong with me.

"Sorry Kj, I know I should of said something sooner." I know tears are falling now, I can feel them on my cheeks. "It seems like, I have to say good-bye." My voice cracks on 'good-bye'

"What!?" She shouts. "Good-bye?" She shakes her head. "I don't understand! What do you mean?"

I take a breath. "Dusknoir told me If we changed the future, the Pokémon of the future… would disappear. That's why; I'm destined to disappear also. I knew the risk when I went to the past. I took that risk, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!"

"Why,why! I don't understand!" She's crying now, shouting at me. She's begging me to tell her everything's going to be alright, but I can't. I can't be there for her and it kills me inside.

"Thank you, for… everything." I tell her, and I mean it. She was the first one I met after losing my memory; she has been with me for as long as I remember she was my rock. My…everything really. Light begins to surround me fully, bright white light. "I'm going to disappear from here now, but Kj. I'll never forget you. Never. I love you, my most precious friend." I smile at her, crystal tears falling off my face.

"Wait a second! I've only it this far because you were with me! Glitch, don't you understand? You made me strong. If you go….I. I don't know. What I would.. I would" She's choking up now, I feel helpless right now.

"No Kj. You have to be strong on your own. You have all along. You have to live! You have go home. Tell everyone what happened. So that … nothing like this happens again."

"Glitch…" Kj begins.

'Huh'? The light! It's getting brighter. The light takes over my form completely.

"Don't go, Please. Glitch. Don't leave me!" She's begging me. Tears are slipping down her face. It hurts I can't do anything to comfort her.

"Thank you, again. For everything Kj. I'm glad we got to train together at the guild, I'm glad I had the chance to go on adventures together. I'm glad, I'm glad I got to know you." I'm so happy I have the chance to tell her this, to show her how much she means to me.

"Well-"

"I'm sorry, I was so happy to have you as a friend." I finish. Needing to tell her before it's too late.

"I feel the same Glitch! To me, you're more important than anything!" She replies.

"I feel the same way, even after I disappear from here, I'll miss you." The light covers my form completely now, covering me in bright white light. I can feel myself fading away. I take a last look at Kj and… I'm gone.

^^Pov Switch^^

(((Kj's Pov)))

"Glitch! Glitch! Glitch? Please, come back. Please?" I slowly fall to the ground. My knees are too weak to support myself. I wait… and wait, for someone who won't come back.

The sun on my back wake me, and I shift through my mind of what happened yesterday. "Glitch!" I yell. I spring up and look around, searching desperately for my friend. Hoping that the other day had just been a terrible nightmare. Realizing it wasn't I hold back a sob. Remembering what Glitch had told me to do. I slowly head back to the guild. Along the way, memories of Glitch form in my mind.

Meeting her on the beach… Looking for Wigglytuff's perfect apples…Team Skull… The search for Fogbound Lake...The Time Gears… Everything is rushing back to me, all those adventures we took, and all the times we failed. Her smile, telling me it's fine. We can always try again. It's only been a day but I already miss her presence. My side feels empty, like a part of me is missing. A loud voice breaks me from my thoughts.

"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! Whose footprints? Its…. Kj's?"

In a split second, I feel a rush of wind and the whole guild is outside, voices talking to me all at once. I just can't take it, the positive energy. It's all too much

"Wait." Bidoof interrupts. "Where's Glitch?"

My voice cracks, I knew this was coming "She's….gone." They grow silent.

"I'm sorry" Chatot starts. "Glitch, She'll be missed dearly. She always seemed to radiate kindness. Not enough words can express how we feel." I nod to him; words cannot express how much she means, meant to me.

We slowly go inside and I go to our, I mean my room. I lie down and look over to her bed, about to say 'Good night' when I realize she's not there. I fall into a pitiful sleep and dream. I dream of a reality where Glitch didn't disappear, a reality where I wasn't alone, a reality a want to be in.


End file.
